Harry's Death
by Hwesta Evergreen
Summary: Harry has entered a different dimension and has fallen in love! Is she a princess or just rich? Will he be killed for loving a Elf? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Harry was having a very bad day, Draco had pushed him into Cho, and she had lighted at him. Then he got an F in potions. What would happen next? "Hi ya Harry" Ron said as he let go of Rayne's hand, they had bin going out for the last 2 years. Rayne has jet black hair and is in Slythrin house, because she loves to win. It was only one month into there 7th year at Hogwarts and so far Ranye and Ron were in love, and Draco was going out with Cho Chang.

"Hi Ron, sorry but I got to go" Harry said as he walked into the nearest class room and out of sight. In the room was a small red light, it danced around Harry's head and went out through the open door. Harry thought to him self and then went in pursuit of the red glowing light. It went into the forbidden forest, so Harry fallowed. It went into a dark cave and went through a door at the other side.

'When did this door get here' Harry thought to him self. He had bin in the cave before, but only once last year. Harry fallowed the light through the door and on the other side was a huge forest. The trees looked as if they had been there since before time it's self. Then a fog rolled in. Someone was coming, But were was the red light?

Then he saw a shadow of a person in the distance, they were limping and looked as though they were breathing hard. Harry ran up to the strange person. It was a boy about the same age a Harry; he had blond hair and green eyes. He looked like he saw his own death. He fell to the ground, and as he lay on the ground he said "Run, Run they are coming"

"Who are coming" Harry asked in Ernest, but it was to late the arrow wound in him back had killed him. Then Harry heard hoof beats and a girl walked up on her unicorn. Her blond hair was blowing in the wind. As Harry looked up he saw her piercing white eyes looking at him, then he saw the red light. It flouted down and went in side the girls eyes and they turned as red as blood.

"Hello wizard" She said looking down at him "My name is Katrina, what is yours"

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter" Harry said. Katrina bet down to look at Harry.

"Your are a small wizard, but you look strong, would you fallow me" Katrina said as she lifted up the dead body and walked deep into the forest. It felt like hours had gone by before Harry saw the end of the forest. "Wait here till I call for you" Katrina said as she got off her unicorn and led him out of the forest.

"Harry, Harry comes over here" Katrina said and she brushed her unicorn. Harry walked out of the forest; it was so bright it took a while to let his eyes ajust. The first thin Harry saw was a large black unicorn and Katrina brushing it. The unicorns coat was blacker then coal, his white eyes watch Harry's. He had an iron horn that looked like a sword. The next thing Harry saw was a large pit. Thousands of wizards were in the pit all were chained up and rages were the only thing left of the wizard robes.

Then three large men put Harry's legs and arms in chains and dragged him down the side of the pit. "Wait, dad you said he cold be my stable hand" Katrina wined.

"OK, bring the boy to the stables and Katrina will teach him how to care for the unicorns" Katrina's dad said. Harry was then unchained and lead to a large gate, it was made of the finest black marble and had ivy growing up its sides.

"Fallow me, and don't touch the black unicorns, they will kill you before you know what's happening" Katrina said as she opened the gate to let Harry in. There were Unicorns everywhere. Black, white, blue, red, green, yellow, purple, gold, there were so many it looked like a marker box.Tere must have been at least one hundred unicorns all different colors Then Harry heard lots of hoof beats. Next thing he knew 50 black unicorns were coming down the road, with large men dressed in all black. "If you don't move you will die, you're my slave, and they could care less about you, they will just trample right over you" Katrina said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Katrina walked over to one of the stalls. Harry looked in and saw a huge emerald unicorn. He was at least 18.2 hands high and had a flowing long main and tail. His eyes were deep green and watched Harry with caution. "Wow" Harry said "that's a nice horse"

"Horse, HORSE, there are NO HORSES IN THIS STABLE, I could have you killed for saying that a unicorn is a horse, how dare you ever say that" Katrina yelled. "Now all I want you to do is feed this stallion and muck out his stall, do you know how to do all that?" Katrina asked

"Yes" Harry said. Harry then walked up to the feed room and grabbed two flake of alfalfa and some sweat feed, as he was walking out he saw a door. He walked up to it and grabbed the handle to open it, but some men told him not to. Soon day had gone by, and then weeks which lead into a whole year of this hard labor. Now he not only had the emerald unicorn he has 20 other unicorns too.

"Harry you have done a good job with my unicorns, so I would like you to tend to some of my other animals" Katrina said "just fallow me" Harry did as he was told and fallowed, he knew if he didn't he wouldn't get any food for three days and he would have to tend to the black unicorns. Katrina led him to the same door he had seen one year before. He had tried to see the other side many times before but was never let in. Katrina opened the door and waved at Harry to come in. When Harry was in he saw why he was never let in. There were 10 large buildings with the words BEWEAR and STAY OUT on them. There was a dragon in the small field, it was black and had yellow eyes. Its huge wings were twice the size of its body. Then they led 20 horses into the small field with the dragon. It ate the horses as if they were a mere appetizer!

"There you see him the black one, he is your new asiment" Katrina said

"You want me to take care of that monster?" Harry asked

"Yes I do, now he is the fastest dragon we own, he is worth more money then even you could imagen" Katrina said "he can fly of up to the speed of 500 miles per hour, and he can breath fire" Katrina said. Katrina walked up to the dragon and grabbed a saddle; she then put it on the dragon. "His name is Montaro, he is named after our god Monarktaro who is the god of speed and strength" Katrina said as she put a bridle one the dragon.

Katrina mounted the dragon and walked him up to a very large starting gate. 'Wow' Harry thought 'She must be very brave to ride a dragon, but this one towers over all the others'


	3. Chapter 3

Katrina's view

Katrina gripped the rains in anticipation fro the start. She knew that Montaro would bolt into the lead and it would be her job to slow him down. Then the bell sounded and the doors flew open, Montaro flew into the lead over the track of molten lava. Katrina pulled hard on the rains, and Montaro slowed down and let three other dragons pass. Montaro hated to lose and Katrina knew this so she made him lose so he would give it his all to win by a great distance.

Katrina pulled hard on the left rains. This made Montaro breath a long flame and burn the other dragon. The rider fell into the track of lava, pulling his dragon with him. Katrina kicked Montaro's sides and he gave her a burst of speed, the race was almost over she could see the finish line far ahead. Then a blue dragon came speeding up next to Katrina and Montaro. She pulled her dragon's long neck to face the other dragon; Montaro saw the other dragon and began snapping his jaws, trying to grab the saddle of the other rider. If Montaro could pull off the saddle then they would win. The blue dragon was just too skilled, who was he and were did they come from?

Katrina pulled three times on the rains telling Montaro to breath his fire. He only managed to hit the other dragon's tail as they flew past them. Katrina had never lost before and wasn't about to start, she grabbed her whip and hit Montaro's back. He went flying forward and managed to bight the blue dragon's left wing. He pulled hard and pulled about half of it off.

Then together the black dragon and the blue past the finish line, it was to close for anyone to see who won. The photo went to the development room, as Katrina sat waiting to see who won. About 20 minutes later the announcement was made. The announcer said "The winner is Katrina on Montaro"


	4. Chapter4

Katrina said, "Take Montaro to the stables." Harry grabbed Montaro's reigns and led him to his stall. Katrina walked down to a small field in the center of town, as she walked; Katrina noticed Harry was following her closely. She mounted one of the nearby unicorns and rode off into the forest.

Harry mounted a unicorn and followed her. He found her by a small, beautiful pond. The pond was crystal clear with a few Lilly pads floating on it. Katrina's unicorn was drinking. Harry took of the saddle and bridle, allowing his unicorn to also drink.

"Why are you following me?" Katrina asked impatiently.

"I wanted to know were you went every night" Harry said as he began to blush.

"Why would you care" Katrina said as she went into the lake. Harry began to blush; his face looked like a ripe cherry.

Finally Harry said "I didn't want anything to happen to you why you were out with no body guards"

"Why would you care no one else dose" Katrina said as she swam through the waterfall. Harry wanted to show Katrina how much he cared for her, but he was afraid to tell her. What if she laughs and ordered her body gards to kill him?

Harry followed Katrina in to a small cave on the other side of the waterfall. "Katrina" Harry said in a voice that was even hard for Katrina's elf ears "I wanted to make shore you were OK because I think I love you"

Katrina's whole face turned red as she walked up to Harry. "You know if my father find out he will kill you on the spot, no matter what I say or do" Katrina said with a caring voice.

"I know but I had to tell you" Harry said. Katrina walked up to Harry and laded a soft hand no his face as she bent in and kissed him.

"I think I love you to" Katrina said. So every night Katrina and Harry would walk to the small cave and talk, every day there love grew deeper!


End file.
